My Gems
by The Wolf That Never Howled
Summary: Jessica and David are twins, they lived lives of war for half of their lives then it all hit its point then Emma and Regina came along and changed it all, now they live lives of crime, Jessica walked into a contract for a month with the daughter of a billion-dollar company that turns out to be the mother of her five-year-old daughter. Drama, Crime, Romance, and Family
1. Chapter 1

Imagine your childhood home. Imagine the backyard you played in with your twin brother. Imagine your bedroom, the living room you played in, the living room you ate brownies and cookies in, the living room you spent all of your Christmases in, most importantly imagine your mom then imagine being 12 and running, running away from it all, running away not because you fought with your mom but because your life was in danger and your mom told you and your brother to run. Now imagine running with your bother by your side through the woods with bullets flying past your head and lodging themselves in the trees and hug men chasing you. Then imagin...imagin having to fight back, having to kill throughout your life and having to make it without a parent to help you through it all. When I was 12 my mother was hunted down because of her past and she paid the price and made sure we wouldn't. The three of us knew that day was coming and we were ready, and that night my brother and I fought for our lives, sure we had blood on our hand after but what mattered to us was that the two of us were safe. As we got older we got jobs and apartments and kept ourselves afloat. And by the time we turned 19 we had more than just the blood of 3 monstrous men on our hands and we weren't just teenagers trying to make it through the days without getting killed by monsters, we are the monsters. Today my brother and I are the owners of a company that specializes in abanded, abused, and orphans, we work to help kids that don't have people there for them when they have nightmares or are afraid of the monsters in the closet. But we're also the leaders of a gang. And today I have to sign some sort of contract that will get the Johnson Company to invest a decent amount of money into our company so we can help more kids. Oh, and by the way my name is Jessica and my name is David and were the Blackouts.

Jessica walked into the Johnson building and was greeted by his secretary who led me to his office then left us alone. "So I hear that you came here with full intentions to get some of my money. Is that right?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Yes and no, I don't want to steal your money I just would like and need your donation," Jessica said as she sat down.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"No. Donating is willingly supporting an organization that is working to help others, taking or as you would look at it "stealing" is someone forcefully taking your money," Jessica explained through gritted teeth.

"Hmmh, I don't see the difference," Mr. Johnson said as he leaned back in his chair.

Jessica took a deep breath before continuing, "Mr. Johnson, my company would be grateful for your support and donations in the future-"

"Let me stop you right there, the only way that you will get any support or donations you and I need to make a contract,"

"Why?"

"I have a proposal," Mr. Johnson said as he stood. Jessica watched him confused. "Meet my daughter," as Mr. Johnson said that a woman with fawn hair and green eyes walked into the room. "Sarah?" Jessica breathed.

The two had been driving for three hours to Jessica's house in silence. "Look, Sarah, I'm sorry for leaving you and..."

"Jasmine, my name is Jasmine," the 5-year old said from the back seat of the car.

"Jasmine...you picked my name," Jessica asked shocked.

"Yeah, I thought that you'd want some part in her life I guess I was wrong," Sarah said looking out of the window. Jessica sighed as she pulled into the driveway. Two men walked up to the car and opened the rear door and smiled at Jasmine. "Don't worry Jasmine, they're my security guards they're good and also my family," Jasmine looked at the woman that was her second mother and then looked at the two men and after a few seconds, she reached her arms out towards them skeptically and the man on her right reached his arms out and picked her up and the man on her left gave her a lollypop

"When I was 14 an agency finally caught me and my brother and took us to a foster home for us to wait to get adopted, after three months of...hell we were adopted by two women, a blonde with green eyes and a brunette with brown eyes, their names are Emma and Regina and after that day me and my brother weren't Jessica and David Blackout we were Jessica and David Swan-Mills."

Chloe walked into her house to find Sara hugging her mother. "Jessica Anne Swan-Mills,"

"Regina Swan-Mills," Chloe said crossing her arms while Regina just looked at her daughter, "What, I don't know your middle name," Jessica said with a pout.

"And you never will. Were you in your right mind when you left Sarah pregnant?" Regina asked furious that her daughter would do such a thing.

"...No. I was stupid and an idiot to ever walk away from the chance of having a daughter," Jessica said as she looked Jasmine in the eyes. Jessica walked over to the 5-year-old and got on one knee and carefully brushed her thumb over her cheek with a smile on her face, after a few minutes Jessica leaned her forehead against her daughters and looked into her eyes with a smile and said, "You and your mother are my gems," suddenly David ran into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Where. Is. My. Neice!" David yelled with a huge smile on his faces.

"Calm down you giant, she's right here," Jessica deadpanned. David ignored his sisters' attitude and ran over to his Neice while pushing his sister out of the way and greeted his Neice with a huge hug. Jessica landed on her elbows and gave her brother a killer look before standing up and walking over to Sarah. Jessica and Sarah locked eyes for a few minutes before Jessica pulled Sarah into her body and rested her forehead on Sarah's, "I missed you," Jessica said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

When I walked in from the bathroom I didn't expect to see Sarah sprawled out on the bed. "Wake her up or just go sleep on the couch," I thought to myself.

"I guess I'll go sleep on the couch," I whispered to myself.

Jessica opened the door and almost walked right into Jasmine. "Jasmine!"

"Sorry," Jasmine said almost in tears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay you did nothing wrong I just didn't expect you to be standing there," Jessica said reassuringly, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Jessica asked while kneeling.

"Had a bad dream," Jasmine answered while walking into Jessica and started to cling to her.

Jessica sighed, "Okay...let's go get in bed," Jessica said as she picked Jasmine up. Jessica walked into the bedroom and over to the bed, Jessica pocked Jasmines left-leg: moves leg. Jessica pocked the same leg again a few more times and eventually, Sarah turned onto her right side leaving enough room for Jessica to lay Jasmine down. Jessica stayed with Jasmine until she fell asleep. Jessica got up and slowly pulled a pillow and a blanket out of the closet and went to go sleep on the couch.

[x] The Next Day [x]

Sarah woke up to Jasmine clinging to a pillow on the left side of the bed and her. Sarah got up to get a drink and found Jessica laying on the couch watching tv. "What are you doing?" Sarah asked as she walked over to sit down.

"Watching Family Guy," Jessica answered as she moved to make room for Sarah.

"So how did Jasmine make it into the bed?" Sarah asked as she sat down next to Jessica.

"She had a bad dream so I thought she would want to be with her mom," Jessica said as she yawned. Sarah watched Jessica for a few minutes before asking, "Why are you sleeping on the couch when there is a perfectly comfortable bed in our room and I can guaranty that it is more comfortable than the couch,"

"Yeah, well I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to share a bed with me," Jessica said as she sat up.

"You have to work tomorrow, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, well I don't want and or need you to have back pain tomorrow," Sarah said as she started to rub Jessica's back intuitively. Jessica smiled at the memories that flooded back. Jessica rested her head on Sarah's shoulder not caring about the possibility of her pushing her away.

[x]

Jessica had fallen asleep 3 minutes ago and now Sarah was just sitting on the couch with her in her arms still rubbing Jessica's back. Sarah turned and looked at her for a few minutes before gently poking her in her shoulder a few times until she woke up. "Mmhmm, what...?" Jessica asked goggle as she turned in Sarah's arms.

"If you're tired why don't you go to you're bed and nap with Jasmine," Sarah said as she started to push Jessica off.

"Mmmhmm, are you coming with me?" Jessica asked as she pushed back and nuzzle her way into Sarah's abdomen.

Sarah sighed as she thought about it and Jessica continued to nuzzle, "Fine," Sarah stood up causing Jessica to fall and land on her back while also hitting her head on the coffee table.

"...Ow..."

"Sorry, I...I wasn't thinking," Sarah said as she knelt next to Jessica, "Are you okay, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, just some ice," Jessica said as she sat up while holding her head.

"Are you sure you just need ice?"

"Yeah," Jessica smiled. Sarah smiled nervously at Jessica as she made her way to the kitchen to grab an ice pack for Jessica. Jessica sat down on the couch and turned her attention back on the TV. "Here," Sarah handed Jessica an ice pack getting her attention. "Thank you,"

"Yeah..."

{x]

Jessica and Sarah arrived at Jessica's bedroom and stood in silence for a moment. "Um...I guess goodnight," Jessica said as she started for the guest room.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked confused.

"I'm going to go check on Jasmine then go to bed," Jessica answered looking over her shoulder with a smile.

"Oh, okay, I'll keep the door open for you," Sarah said with a smile.

"What? Why?" Jessica asked as she turned towards Sarah.

"Because this is your bedroom," Sarah said crossing her arms with a frown directed towards Jessica.

"Okay, but it's also where your sleeping and I just thought you wouldn't want to share a bed with me," Jessica nervously rubbed her neck.

"You are just sharing a bed with me," Sarah said frustrated.

"Um...okay...," Jessica said a little afraid.

**To Be Continued...**

**Authors note: Sorry for such a short Chapter and not updating to this story for so long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: so this is a note for both me and you, Sarah got pregnant when she was 22 and it has been five years so she would be 27 and since Jessica is a year older than Sarah, Jessica is 28.**

{x]

Jessica and Sarah arrived at Jessica's bedroom and stood in silence for a moment. "Um...I guess goodnight," Jessica said as she started for the guest room.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked confused.

"I'm going to go check on Jasmine then go to bed," Jessica answered looking over her shoulder with a smile.

"Oh, okay, I'll keep the door open for you," Sarah said with a smile.

"What? Why?" Jessica asked as she turned towards Sarah.

"Because this is your bedroom," Sarah said crossing her arms with a frown directed towards Jessica.

"Okay, but it's also where your sleeping and I just thought you wouldn't want to share a bed with me," Jessica nervously rubbed her neck.

"You are just sharing a bed with me," Sarah said frustrated.

"Um...okay...," Jessica said a little afraid.

{x]

Jessica moved around the kitchen making a midnight snack. Once finished the tall woman took a bite of the sandwich while heading for the couch. She was stopped in her tracks as she looked at her five-year-old daughter and 27-year-old...mother of her daughter standing there hand in hand with their eyes trained on both her and the sandwich in her hand. "What's that?" asked a groggy Jasmine.

"It's my-it's a sandwich, would you like a side?" Jessica asked as she crouched down holding out a slice.

Jasmine leaned forward and took a bite getting a smile out of the woman holding the slice. The five-year-old smiled through her chewing. Sarah pouted and looked the 28-year-old woman with a puppy dog pout. Jessica sighed with a smile and handed the whole plate over then handed Jasmine the slice she had bitten off of. Jessica walked into the kitchen and sighed as she pulled out the sandwich meat, mayo, lettuce, bread, and mustard. Jessica had gone into autopilot and hadn't realized that both Sarah and Jasmine had followed her into the kitchen. She only realized when she turned around and saw them both smiling at her in a loving daze. Jessica smiled at them and handed the sandwich to Sarah and Jessica before turning around and making another for her.

Jessica, Sarah, and Jasmine all sat on the couch watching tv while eating their sandwiches in comfortable silence. Jessica ate the last of her sandwich and walked into the kitchen to pick up. After waiting a few minutes Jasmine looked to her mother with a hopeful smile, "Mom?"

"Yes, Jasmine," Sarah asked as she looked down at her five-year-old.

"Are you and Mama going to get married?" Jasmine asked as she snuggled innocently into Sarah's side.

A cold chill went down Sarah's spine, "_How...how does she know that? Wait, does she know about the contract, does she know why we're here?_" Sarah asked herself. She looked down at her daughter worried that she would have to tell her five-year-old something she should never have to, but instead of seeing a face she once thought was innocent and she would have to protect from all evils she saw a girl that had been strengthened just by spending time with Jessica's guards that had quickly turned into her Uncle Mitchel and Uncle Simon. Suddenly the usual dread she felt towards the idea of marrying Jessica had disappeared, it had disappeared a month ago. She only had that much time and three more because it took her father and Jessica half of the month to agree on the fact that Sarah would live with Jessica for three months then she would say if she was okay with the marrying Jessica or not but after getting married they couldn't get a divorce until after the year ended. The contract also stated that Jessica would get some say in Jasmine's life like where she lives, goes to doctor's appointments, etc. Sarah smiled down at Jasmine, "Yeah," Jasmine smiled and turned towards her other mother that had just walked into the room with three bowls of ice cream in hand. "Hey what are we talking about?" Jessica asked as she sat down trying not to drop the ice cream as both Sarah and Jasmine took their bowls from Jessica smiling as she stumbled with her bowl.

*****The Next Day*****

Jessica woke up to Sarah sprawled out on top of her and Mitchel and Simon standing in the doorway with huge smiles on their faces. "Where is Jasmine?" Jessica whispered.

"Sarah's friends picked her up for her playdate with their kids," Simon calmly answered as he smiled at the small twitch of Sarah's toes as she cuddled more into Jessica and started to lightly growl as if she knew other's were in her room and possible threats of either hurting **Her **Jessica or taking **Her **Jessica. "_Why am I thinking like this?" _Sarah asked herself as she moved and stretched out of her sleep. She slowly looked up at Jessica and cuddled her way into her neck. Jessica's eyes widened as she felt Sarah consciously cuddling into her. Mitchel and Simon smiled and closed the door as they left. Jessica sighed and hesitantly rubbed Sarah's back. "Morning."

"Good morning Jessica."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica swiftly moved around the kitchen making breakfast for her and Sarah and the rest of the family because apparently, the family she had that are in the gang decided to come home to meet Jasmine and that includes her parents. Jasmine had gone to a play date and- "Hey, so I just got off the phone with Clarke and she told me that the kids all want the sleepover to last for the two weeks vacation." Sarah said with a slight smile as she sat down on a stool.

Well, I guess two weeks.

"What? Jasmine and I promised each other that we'd spend the two-week vacation together." Jessica said as she sat the spatula down.

"Hey, what about me?" Sarah said with a small pout.

"Well, you'd get time alone from us." Jessica smiled when Sarah's eyes bulged at the words that just left her mouth.

"Why would I like that? I would have no one to talk to and no one to annoy." Jessica frowned at Sarah, "I mean no one to make me breakfast, dinner, and lunch and snacks."

Jessica smiled at Sarah and went back to work on breakfast. Sarah sighed and laid her head on her arms. Sarah watched as Jessica moved around the kitchen. Her eyes slowly drifted down to Jessica's butt. After a few minutes of feeling someone staring at her, Jessica turned around. Sarah didn't notice to far in her thoughts. Jessica smiled as she noticed Sarah staring. "Hey, you okay you were just staring at my butt."

Sarah slowly looked up from her arms and up into Jessica's eyes.

"Hehe, hi."

"Hi, you okay? Hungry?" Jessica asked as she laid her chin on her arms. Sarah nodded her head and sat up. Jessica stood up and walked over to the stairs and yelled "**Breakfast**"

After breakfast, everyone went off to do their own thing. Sarah sighed as she collapsed onto her and Jessica's bed. "What are you doing?"

Sarah patted around the bed until she felt a shine, "Jessica? What are you doing?"

"I'm working, what are you doing?" Jessica asked as she moved her laptop to the right side of her.

"I feel full and so I collapsed on the bed not expecting to find you working. Why are you still here?" Sarah asked moving to sit on Jessica's left.

"I had freed up the two-weeks Jasmine had off to spend the time with her," Jessica said sighing. Sarah smiled and crawled up the bed, she then laid her head on Jessica's abdomen and sighed. "Hmm," That sound, Sarah remembers that sound. It's the sound Jessica makes when she wants to do something but is scared of how I'll react. "What is it?"

"Hmm?" Jessica sounded questioning.

Sarah giggled, "What is it that you want to do but are scared to do because you don't know how I'll react."

Jessica smiled down at Sarah and sighed, "I...I was just wondering how you would react if I tried to give you a massage."

Sarah sat up and smiled as she laid down on her belly. Jessica took a deep breath before starting. Jessica gently sat on Sarah's butt. "Why are you sitting on my butt?" Sarah asked looking over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to be comfortable so I can do my best?" Jessica asked getting comfortable.

"Well-" Sarah was cut off by a soothing hand that gently pressed into a knot in her back. Sarah let a loud sigh and moan, Jessica smiled and continued with soothing motions. Jessica made her way slowly and carefully down and up Sarah's back. Jessica stopped at a knot in Sarah's lower back close to her butt. Jessica awkwardly began massaging the knot trying to loosen it to give Sarah a bit of relief. Jessica finally got the knot to loosen and a huge moan came from Sarah's mouth. Jessica wouldn't hate to admit to it but wouldn't admit it to Sarah but Sarah's moans were getting to her, Jessica decided it was in both their best interests that she stopped and went to cool off. Jessica gently got off, as Jessica swung her right leg over the side of the bed and on to the floor of the bedroom earning a small simple wine from Sarah. Sarah sat up and looked at Jessica. "Where are you going, my back massage isn't over," Sarah said with a playful smile.

Jessica looked away as she answered, "Umm, I need to go...take a shower," Jessica said as she walked out of the room.

Sarah frowned confused.

**Authors note: This chapter may seem short but it will mean a lot to the story a bit, there will be more drama most likely and business to attend to, hope you all have an amazing day/night/or afternoon/or whatever time zone your in, thank you for those who write reviews and those who just read, as long as you enjoy this story I don't care whether you review or not I just want you all to enjoy. And a special thank you to those who do leave a review, I tend to need a push in motivation to write whether that is self-motivation or through the reviews, you write and the knowledge that someone actually enjoys this story really helps.**

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The nightlife in Story Brooke was always very...vibrant and wild. Outside a popular club in Story Brooke called "{The Land Of Untold Stories" a huge line of people wait excited, some drunk or high, others to busy making out to notice the line was moving causing others to yell and curse. A Tahoe screeches to a stop outside of the club. A huge man steps out of the driver seat and dust's himself off before walking to the back seat on the driver's side and opening the door. The man was a bit taller than the first steps out of the passenger seat doing exactly what the first man did, dusting then walking to the back seat on the driver's side. The second man leans on the side of the trunk with his arms crossed looking ready to beat anyone up. The man was a bit shorter than the two men gets out of the Tahoe. The two tall men wore black suits with red button-ups as undershirts. The man that had just stepped out of the Tahoe wore something less formal and a lot more casual, he wore a black t-shirt, a red leather jacket, black leather dress shoes, and black jeans. " ? Are you ready to go?" Alphonso looked up and nodded. Alphonso's leather jacket had a hood he pulled up and rolled up the sleeves. "Yes. Gabriel. Seth. Let's go." Alphonso, Gabriel, and Seth all walk up to the bouncer in front of the club and Alphonso pulls his hood back just enough so only the bouncer could see his face. The bouncers' eyes widen before opening the door for him. Alphonso and his security guards make their way to the VIP room texted to him. Alphonso tells his security to wait outside and when they both nod he goes in and sits down in the VIP room. They're sitting in the room across from him is his long time enemy Jessica Blackout Swan-Mills. "Alphonso," Jessica says sighing.

"Hmm, Jessica. Now tell me what you want, you've never come to me like this unless you want me dead and are trying to kill me," Alphonso says smiling. While Alphonso and Jessica are enemies their also friends, Alphonso was there for her when she wanted to run back to Sarah and Jasmine, Jessica was there when he wanted to just barge into his sisters' life again and told him to walk in nicely and be polite. "Me and Sarah...were arranged to get married. I want...advice," Jessica said sighing.

Alphonso's eyes widen then go back to normal and he smiles, "Mmm. And how is Jasmine, I hear she's having a two-week sleepover with my niece and all the gangs' little feisty girls," Alphonso says as if it is a pay for the advice.

Jessica smiles knowing that telling him what he wants to know is the only way he'll give her the advice, "She is five-year-old. She is beautiful looks just like Sarah," Jasmine said leaning on her palm like a lovesick teen.

Alphonso smiles and pulls out a pack of cards and starts to shuffle them then deals them, "You need to let her in, do as she wants but don't cross any of you lines or her's, just respect, talk, open up, and do what feels best at the time,"

"What?"

"Hehe, just follow your gut, it isn't usually wrong." Alphonso nods at her lower abdomen and smiles.

"Okay, then I'll follow my gut on this. I would like to make an alliance with you and your sisters' gang. I'm sick of everyone putting their hand on their gun every time I go to their house." Alphonso smiled and nodded.

Jessica dropped her keys in the key bowl near the door and closed the door. She turned and looked at the digital clock on the tv 12:30, "_Midnight? Sarah should be asleep, but why is the tv on then?_" Jessica sighed and turned the TV off. Jessica turned towards the hall that leads to Jessica and Sarah's bedroom and Jasmine's bedroom. Sarah stood looking at her, Sarah only had on a towel and looked a bit scared. Sarah's expression turned from scared to angry and she charged at Jessica. Jessica caught her and picked her up over her shoulder. Jessica ignored the shouts and fist hitting her back. Sarah let out a yelp as Jessica gently let her fall onto the bed. Jessica noticed the smell of a body wash milk and honey. Sarah smiles as she watches Jessica take off her jacket and throw it on a chair in the corner before easing herself down onto the bed. Jessica sighs as she lays, Sarah looks down at her. Sarah laid on her side with her head resting in her palm as her elbow held her up. Sarah gently moved some hair out of Jessica's faces, the two blushed, looking away. The two looked back and slowly leaned in their lips brushed before crashing together.

**Authors note: Sarah has fawn hair and green eyes and medium tan skin. Jessica has blonde hair, brown eyes, and a bit of a light tan skin. Jasmine has fawn hair with blonde high lights, dark hazel-ish eyes, and a medium tan.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica groaned groggily has she rolled over. Putting her arm over Sarah she sighed and started to drift back to sleep as Sarah rolled over into her arms and cuddled into Jessica's naked body. "_Naked?!_" Sarah thought, her eyes shot open. Her eye ran over Jessica's naked body before landing on Jessica's eyes. Looking back up at her were brown eyes full of worry. "What's wrong?" Jessica asked sitting up. The blankets fell off of her shoulders revealing her breasts. "Hey!" Sarah said as she covered her eyes.

"What?" Jessica looked confused as she looked down," Oh...OH **OH**" It all came back the night before, how she had come home and they kissed…

"_We kissed. She kissed me first...She kissed me first! She could still have some feelings- Wait why did she kiss me first? Oh god, was she drunk? I didn't smell any alcohol and she didn't act drunk and I've seen her drunk. But that doesn't rule out emotions. She could have been upset or confused or maybe she...she did this for Jasmine…_" Jessica's thoughts started to become empty and depressing.

While Jessica was deep in her thoughts Sarah had stood up and started to pace and freak out. But in the midst of her freak out, she noticed a face. The face she had come to love for the deep thinking and the lovely memories Jessica had made with the ideas she had come to while wearing that face but she also hated that face for all those memories that had been made by all those times that face had shown signs of depression. That face was the face of Jessica's dark thoughts. "Jessica, look at me. Whatever you think it isn't real. I love you."

"You...you don't love me, do you?" Jessica asked as she looked Sarah in the eyes.

"W...what?" Sarah asked bewildered.

"You don't even want to marry me for God's sake and I don't blame you, who would want to love someone who kills people for a living," Jessica angrily explained.

Sarah was in shock but shook it off for Jessica's sake. "Jessica. Just because I haven't told you I love you or told you I was t to marry you doesn't mean I don't want to or do," Sarah ran her hand over Jessica's cheek.

"Do you...love me and want to marry me?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"I-"

"Wait, do what you did the first time you told me you love me," Sarah looked at Jessica confused, "Let me show you I deserve it."

Sarah laughed, "You already deserve it, how about this time I show you how much I love you and want to marry you,"

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to get this out since I haven't updated this story in so long.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica sighed as she sat her pen down and slumped back into her chair. "_God, I've been here since 5:00 in the morning now it's 10:00 at night and I still haven't got anything done._" she thought to her self. Her phone rang. "Hello?" Jessica asked with a sigh.

"Hey, when are you coming home?" Sarah asked from the other side of the phone.

There was silence as Jessica realized she now had someone to go home to...again. "Jessica?"

"Huh, oh uhh I don't know. I haven't gotten anything done."

"Oh...well can I bring you some dinner?" Sarah asked hopefully.

Jessica sat confused, "Why? I'll be home in a few hours and besides, it's late shouldn't you be in bed or getting ready for bed?" she asked rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah…but I can't sleep, believe me, I tried," Sarah said with a smile.

Jessica groaned "Fine, I'll have Simon pick you up and bring you over."

"Thank you, love you." Sarah quickly hung up. Jessica smiled.

Sarah smiled and bit her lip. She turned around to Simon, "Okay, she's in."

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean what if she doesn't like the table or the candles or the dinner or-"

"You do realize that this is my surprise and that I'm supposed to be the one freaking out," Sarah smiled at the nervous man.

Simon nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay, are you ready to bring everything?" Simon nodded.

"Does Mitchel have the table loaded?" Simon nodded, "Okay, let's go," Sarah sighed happily.

Jessica smiled as she twirled a ring between her fingers, the ring was gold with an amethyst in imbedded in the ring with 4 diamonds on both sides of the amethyst leading down.

**Jessica POV**

I had bought this ring 5 years ago...before I regretfully left Sarah. I was going to ask her to marry me but then dark thoughts started to sink in and I became a coward and never asked her not even when I figured out she was pregnant. Yeah, I knew she was pregnant. That's why I left her and no I didn't leave her cause I didn't want to be a parent but because I have many enemies. At first, I was confident I could keep her safe then...one day Sarah and my baby's life was threatened and I couldn't chance it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to them so I left them with protection following their every move and for me to know if they were okay. I would occasionally watch them.

Jessica heard people and things moving around and went out to investigate. She found Sarah moving roses in a vase into the center of the table. Jessica leaned against the frame of the door of her office with a smile on her face. "Whatcha doin?" Jessica asked.

Sarah jumped and turned towards Jessica. "Jesus. You scared the shi- you look nice," Sarah's eyes raked over Jessica's body. Jessica wore a white button-up dress shirt, black jeans, and a casual suit jacket.

Jessica chuckled and walked over to Sarah. The two stood staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes then Jessica started to lean in and Sarah followed anticipating a kiss. Jessica leaned pass Sarah and picked up a piece of steak and popped it into her mouth Sarah fell forward and into Jessica failing to realize that Jessica had leaned passed her. The businesswoman chuckled as she caught the younger female easily and pulled her into a hug. "So, steak for dinner?" Jessica asked picking up another piece of steak and again popping it into her mouth.

"Uh, yeah. I know it's your favorite." Jessica smiled and kissed Sarah on the forehead.

"Why don't we start eating before it gets cold," Sarah proposed sitting down in the chair behind the plate Jessica hadn't touched. Jessica sat down across from Sarah and they both started eating. The two talked and ate for the rest of the night then Sarah pulled out a bottle of wine. "Want some?" Sarah asked with a smile that just radiated trouble.

"No thanks, you go ahead."

Sarah shrugged and poured herself a glass.

**LATER **

Jessica groaned as she pushed the door close with her foot. The younger girl in her arms held bridal style. "Jess, I love you so so so so sooooo much. You don't even know yet. Just wait for what I have in store for you," Jessica chuckled at Sarah's drunken words. The younger girl was right, she didn't know what the younger girl had up her sleeve.

Jessica sat Sarah down on the bed and went over to the dresser to get some clothes for the other girl. Sarah groaned and rolled around on the bed, "Jessica! Come to bed."

"Hold on. Let me get you some clothes. Then I'll get you in some more comfortable clothes." Jessica crossed over the room and over to the bed. Sarah sat up and took her shirt off in one smooth motion. Jessica watched as Sarah got undressed. Sarah smiled, the older woman wasn't stopping her so she wasn't going to stop. Sarah now naked walked over to Jessica, running her finger up and down the older woman's left arm with a sexy smirk. Sarah leaned in to kiss Jessica but was stopped when she kissed a shirt instead of her lips. Jessica smiled, "Put this on and these on," Jessica held up the short shorts.

Sarah sighed and grabbed the clothes and putting them on without underwear or a bra. After the two were settled into bed Sarah looked over to Jessica to give her a kiss but found her already there with her righthand on her thigh. Jessica crashed her lips against Sarah's and started to rub her hand up and down Sarah's thigh avoiding her center. After a few minutes Sarah pulled back breathless and her eyes met Jessica's hungry eyes. Jessica's hand ran over Sarah's covered center. With a light touch Jessica ran her hand over Sarah's center occasionally cupping the younger woman's center, Sarah moaned. After a few minutes Jessica dipped her finger into Sarah's folds through the thin material of the shorts. Sarah's moans got louder as Jessica circled the younger woman's clit.


End file.
